Revolución en la granja
by Irika
Summary: Daryl y Stitch son inseparables, pero no todo es armonía, los problemas están a la orden del día. [Pedido del foro Open! Walkers inside]


Un pedido del foro "Open! Walkers inside" me ha conducido a pulsar las teclas. Para bien o para mal, el resultado lo veréis a continuación *redoble de tambores*

Gato Jazz: "_Escena o escenas de cómo sería la vida zen durante el zombie apocalipsis si Daryl tuviera un fiel amigo que lo acompaña a todas partes: Stitch, de Lilo y Stitch. A gusto y placer de la ficker o el ficker si son escenas que sucedieron en la serie o no. Puntos extra si Stitch tiene algún que otro diálogo cortito (él a veces pronuncia palabras). Mil puntos extra si alguna escena es compartida por Shane, quien, claramente, detesta a ese animalejo azul que sigue a Daryl por todas partes. Y un millón de puntos extra si Daryl intenta que Stitch juegue con Carl, pero entre éstos no hay feeling para nada._"

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Ni Daryl, ni Stitch, ni la biblia en verso. No recibo ni medio céntimo por este escrito.

* * *

Algún pajarillo cantaba sin dejarse intimidar, el sol resplandecía con viveza, las flores danzaban de un lado a otro y el inquieto Shane deambulaba por la casa frotándose la cabeza hasta que de pronto resbaló y cayó al suelo. Enseguida notó un frescor en su nalga derecha e instintivamente se la tocó. El asco que sintió tras tocar aquella sustancia pegajosa que se negaba a desprenderse de su mano no puede ser descrito. Las babas de Stitch habían vuelto a ocasionar un accidente. Furioso y deseoso de venganza fue al porche, donde confiaba en encontrar a Stitch ensimismado observando a Daryl dormir. Craso error, pues el pequeño Stitch se percató de su presencia al instante y para rematar, lo miraba desafiante. Comenzaron un duelo mediante gestos, el ceño fruncido de Shane indicaba que no toleraría ni una mísera vez más otro destrozo efectuado por aquella especie de... cosa, por lo que el duelo terminó cuando Shane se abalanzó de improviso sobre Stitch, pero éste se escapó sin dificultad saltando por encima de su cabeza. El estrepitoso desliz despertó a Daryl quien, aparentemente tranquilo, se enfrentó a Shane.

-¿Qué intentabas? –le preguntó, aunque no le importaba y ni siquiera se esforzaba en aparentar lo contrario.

-Esa estúpida cosa me ha tirado al suelo –explicó Shane.

-Me importa una mierda, no te atrevas a tocarlo.

Las moscas van al excremento y Dale a las trifulcas. La mayoría de veces ni siquiera se sabía de dónde venía, sin embargo siempre aparecía en el momento más oportuno, era omnipresente. Contaban las leyendas que en una ocasión se produjo una pelea en la que Dale no se interpuso. Les pidió que parasen repetidas veces hasta que Daryl se resignó y se alejó de la granja junto a Stitch, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada fulminante.

Llegó a su rincón sagrado, una porción de terreno donde depositaba sus pertenencias, y se sumió en una profunda reflexión. El grupo podía estallar como un globo en cualquier momento, la posibilidad de que aceptasen a Stitch estaba próxima a evaporarse puesto que nadie era capaz de soportar a Shane en tal estado de enajenación. Estaba hastiado de discutir, tenía que atajar el problema, debía unir a Stitch con el grupo. Mil ideas rondaron su cabeza, y sin embargo se decantó por la más simple, el roce hace el cariño, o no, pero el intento merecería la pena, o no. El caso es que consideraba que la mejor forma de conseguir su objetivo sería juntarlos a la fuerza, les demostraría que Stitch podía ser un gran aliado, que se comportaría ejemplarmente y que a fin de cuentas merecía la pena conservarlo en el grupo. Además quería un día de soledad, calma y ardillas, lo necesitaba, era una exigencia normal en un entorno anormal. Se decidió a abandonar sus pensamientos y se puso manos a la obra.

Lo primero que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan era algún juego medianamente entretenido, por lo que empezó a rebuscar en la sala de estar, donde suponía que habría alguno. Miró todos los cajones, pero no encontró nada. No iba a rendirse, a pesar de que existía la posibilidad de que no hubiese ningún juego en toda la casa. Miró todos los cajones por segunda vez. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, escuchó unos sonidos rítmicos a su derecha y se giró.

-¿Qué confianzas son esas? Vete a fisgonear a otra parte –le dijo Maggie. Tenía los brazos cruzados, cara de pocos amigos y un tic en el pie derecho.

-Buscaba algún juego –se justificó Daryl sin sentir vergüenza.

-Aquí tenemos la costumbre de pedir las cosas educadamente –le informó Maggie manteniendo la misma expresión-. ¿Te sirve cualquier juego? Tenemos un ajedrez que talló mi bisabuelo en… No me acuerdo. Apártate, lo busco y te lo llevo. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Para Stitch y para Carl.

De nuevo en el porche, Daryl se maldecía por no haber ideado un plan más dinámico. Tuvieron que esperar veinte minutos a que apareciese Maggie ajedrez en mano. Le entregó el tablero y las piezas no sin antes recordarle que era un recuerdo familiar esencial, muy importante y alguna otra cosa más que Daryl ni siquiera escuchó. Ella se percató de lo insolente que era él y volvió a entrar en la casa. Daryl carraspeó antes de decirle a Stitch lo que sabía que no quería oír.

-Hoy te tendrás que quedar aquí. Volveré pronto.

-No –contestó Stitch.

-Sí.

-No.

-He dicho que sí. Escúchame atentamente, no es por ti, es por mí. Ven.

Lo segundo y último que debía hacer era más complicado. El ajedrez no servía de nada si no había alguien dispuesto a utilizarlo. Fueron juntos a buscar a Carl, y al verlo, Daryl alzó el ajedrez como si fuese la solución al hambre en el mundo.

-Carl, mira –le dijo triunfante-. Puedes jugar con Stitch.

-Odio el ajedrez, no es útil en estos tiempos –replicó Carl.

-Mantener a Stitch ocupado siempre es útil.

-Bueno, es mejor que hacer deberes, supongo –dijo Carl, y extendió la mano para que Daryl le diese el ajedrez.

Misiones cumplidas, calma alcanzada, ballesta a la espalda y espíritu de conquista. Daryl se dirigía al bosque cuando Andrea, que estaba encima del techo de la autocaravana, le preguntó que a dónde iba.

-A cazar –respondió él.

-¿Con Stitch?

-No. He dejado a Stitch a buen recaudo, estará ocupado jugando con Carl. Pero podrías vigilarlo para que no me siga, ya que te preocupa tanto.

-Un poco tarde –dijo Andrea, y le señaló con un grácil movimiento de cabeza el lugar exacto en el que estaba Stitch.

-¡Stitch! –gritó Daryl incapaz de decir nada más. Tanto esfuerzo para nada.

-Te puedo ayudar –le dijo Andrea mientras bajaba del techo-. Entremos.

Hizo caso y entró con ella en la autocaravana. Por supuesto Stitch también entró.

-Y… ¡ahora, sal! ¡Vete!

Andrea abrió la puerta y le dio tal empujón a Daryl que el pobre caminó cuatro metros tratando de recuperar el equilibrio para no caerse.

-¡Vete, corre! –insistió ella.

Habían dejado a Stitch encerrado, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en arrancar la puerta de cuajo, por suerte fue tiempo más que suficiente para que ya no se pudiese ni atisbar la silueta de Daryl.

-Los caminantes no serán hoy mi única preocupación –se dijo Andrea a sí misma.

A Stitch no le quedaban alternativas, jugar con Carl era su única opción. Se sentaron en el suelo justo enfrente del porche. Carl le enseñó el tablero de ajedrez a Stitch, que lo agarró y seguidamente lo giró en todas direcciones, quedando así patente que no sabía jugar, detalle que Daryl había olvidado comentar. Carl comenzó explicándole cómo colocar las piezas.

-Las torres van en las esquinas, los caballos al lado de las torres.

Stitch saltó sobre el tablero derrumbando las pocas piezas colocadas.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –gritó Carl.

-El caballo –respondió Stitch con normalidad.

-¡No eres un caballo, bájate del tablero, lo vas a romper!

Enseñar a Stitch a jugar al ajedrez minaba la paciencia de Carl. Una vez hubo colocado las piezas comenzó la sofocante lección sobre la mecánica del juego. Los caballos que tanto parecían gustarle a Stitch se movían en _L_, las torres en cruz, los alfiles en diagonal… Todo parecía marchar bien. Comenzaron la partida sin más dilación, pero las enseñanzas habían sido ligeramente inútiles, Stitch no hacía otra cosa más que marear los caballos, el resto de piezas eran inútiles en sus manos, los caballos se ocupaban de avasallar al enemigo. La paciencia de Carl se agotó del todo cuando Stitch volvió a mover un caballo teniendo la opción de machacar un alfil que estaba desprotegido por completo.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Podías comerme! –le indicó Carl.

Stitch agarró el alfil, lo masticó y lo escupió.

-No de manera literal –dijo Carl con un hilo de voz-. Hagamos algo más divertido. Juguemos al escondite. Yo cuento, tú te escondes, ¿de acuerdo? Es sencillo.

Ni siquiera recogieron las piezas, directamente Carl comenzó a contar y escuchó como Stitch entraba en la casa. Parecía que era un juego que comprendía.

La verdad es que la actitud de Stitch es imprevisible. Nadie hubiese podido imaginar que las tijeras de los Greene iban a parar en sus manos, y mucho menos que éste las utilizaría para cortar la trenza de pelo de Lori sin que ella pudiese reaccionar a tiempo. Sin embargo así fue como sucedió. Aprovechando que Lori observaba fervientemente un bote repleto de miel, Stitch entró sigiloso en la cocina, agarró las tijeras, se acercó a Lori y le cortó el pelo**. **Tal peculiar trofeo no le satisfacía en demasía, necesitaba más, siempre necesitaba más.

Mientras tanto el cazador deambulaba por el bosque a la espera de los resultados beneficiosos de su esfuerzo matutino, se había estrujado los sesos a conciencia para disfrutar de una mañana pacífica. Aunque en el ambiente se respiraba paz, resultaba que el haber dejado a Stitch en la granja le causaba un inesperado agobio, su ausencia le afectaba. A lo lejos detectó una ardilla. Debía concentrarse.

En la casa por el contrario se respiraba la ira de Maggie tras descubrir los restos del alfil, la ira de Lori por haber perdido la mayor parte de su larga melena y la ira de Carl por haber tenido que soportar a Stitch. Y de Stitch sin embargo se respiraba entusiasmo, había subido al piso de arriba y lo había desbaratado entero. Si quedaba algo de valor, debía estar abajo. Desde las escaleras se podían escuchar los lamentos de Lori y a su hijo consolándola. Una oportunidad así se presenta en pocas ocasiones, por lo que en vez de reanudar la búsqueda del tesoro, Stitch salió de la casa. La suerte le sonrió, pues en la mecedora halló una gorra, era su segundo obsequio del día. No necesitaba burlar a Andrea, bastaba con correr, nadie le podía atrapar si se lo proponía. Le faltaba un tercer obsequio.

Apuntar y… fallar. La flecha fue a parar al árbol y tal fallo de puntería le sirvió a la ardilla como señal de peligro, en cuestión de segundos se escapó. Daryl se quedó estupefacto. Había fallado, ¿por qué? De pronto notó como algo le rozaba la pantorrilla. Dio un giro de 180 grados y frente a sí vio al tierno Stitch.

-Te dije que te quedases allí –le recordó Daryl.

-Sí.

De tal Daryl, tal Stitch. Eran exactamente igual de locuaces. Eso no importaba, pero sí importaba que juntos no podían fallar. Hasta que no cazaron tres ardillas, no volvieron a la granja.

La primera persona en recibirlos fue Andrea.

-¡Se me ha escapado! Es demasiado rápido. Lo siento.

Fue la única que mantenía su cordura, el resto sólo quería quejarse y quejarse. Lori totalmente lívida balbuceaba mientras se ahuecaba su corta melena, Carl afirmaba que no volvería a jugar nunca más con Stitch ni aunque hacerlo salvase a todos los caminantes del planeta, Maggie lloraba irritada con el alfil descuartizado en sus manos, Dale trataba inútilmente de calmarlos a todos, Glenn preguntaba si alguien había visto su gorra y Shane amenazaba para no perder viejas costumbres.

-¡Esa estúpida cosa lo ha destrozado todo! La voy a partir por la mitad –berreaba Shane, de nuevo enajenado.

-Estúpido –se defendió Stitch.

-Tienes que sacar a ésta cosa de aquí ya –insistió Shane.

-No me digas que debo hacer –dijo Daryl.

Aprovechando que la multitud estaba revolucionada, Daryl volvió al lugar donde guardaba sus pertenencias, entre las cuales estaban la gorra de Glenn y el pelo de Lori.

-Algún día –susurró Daryl mientras miraba la granja de reojo- algún día nos marcharemos.

-Algún día –reafirmó Stitch, y se acurrucó en los cálidos brazos de Daryl.

Puede que nunca se fuesen.

* * *

Eso fue todo. Si os parece raro, la culpa no es mía. Si está mal escrito... sí, vale, la culpa es mía.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
